


When the Black Wind Blows

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Araphor engages in a desperate race to save the palantir.





	When the Black Wind Blows

“The king has fallen…”

The words cut through the ranks of the defenders like the chill winds of the north.

With Arveleg down, Amon Sûl would fall. The priority now was to get the palantir to safety.

Holding to a tight formation, Araphor’s men fought their way through the besiegers, determined to see their precious burden to safety.

Of those who had fled the ruin of the once-proud tower, only Araphor and one other reached Fornost.

A small victory in an otherwise hopeless war. Without aid, Fornost too would fall.

It was time to put the stone to good use.


End file.
